Fair is Pharaoh
Fair is Pharaoh is a fanon episode of HTF. This episode introduces Wrappy, the ancient mummified cat. Roles Starring *Sniffles *Pharaoh Wrappy *Lifty & Shifty Featuring *Flaky *Toothy Appearances *Cursed Idol *Hippy Plot A plane lands in Egypt and archaeologist Sniffles walks out. Toothy follows with a nervous Flaky behind. Flaky trips and falls down the stairs, knocking into Toothy and Sniffles. They see a stone sign with hieroglyphics written on it. Sniffles reads it out and discovers there is a golden treasure (the cursed idol) in a pyramid far away. As they walk off, a suitcase appears. Lifty and Shifty pop out of it and read the hieroglyphics, becoming obsessed with the treasure. They see a camel nearby and struggle to make it move. Meanwhile, Sniffles and his friends move quickly through the desert in a car. Flaky suddenly screams, as a sandstorm comes in from the horizon. Sniffles closes the car roof and they are safe. A few feet behind, Lifty and Shifty finally got the camel to walk, when they are covered in sand and the camel runs off. Sniffles discovers the car is stuck in the sand and they must walk the rest of the way. Sniffles, Flaky and Toothy now hike across the desert, hot and exhausted. Flaky sees a tropical island up ahead, but thinks it is only a mirage (it turned out to be real as Hippy was seen relaxing there). Toothy gets thirsty and spots a milkshake in a cup. He picks it up and slurps through the straw. Alas, this was actually a scorpion and the straw was its tail. Toothy's tongue is stung and infected with poison, while numerous other scorpions sting him and make him bloat like a balloon. One does the finishing touch by popping him with its claws. Sniffles and Flaky contunue to walk, then bump into a pyramid, much to their glee. As they walk inside, Sniffles stops Flaky, as they almost stepped into a booby trap. Sniffles sees an ancient code written on the wall and says it, unlocking a hidden passageway. Just outside, Lifty and Shifty crawl with exhaustion, then they notice the pyramid. They run inside and immediately fall for the booby trap; getting hit by arrows, swinging rocks, barely missing a floor of spikes, and falling into a pit full of snakes. Sniffles and Flaky finally reach a tomb and open it, finding the idol. Sniffles raises it up, but unleashes a curse. Pharaoh Wrappy awakens and discovers his idol was stolen. Sniffles and Flaky run for their lives as Wrappy chases them, slowing down as his leg broke off. As Sniffles runs, he seems to get shorter, then finds out he is in quicksand. He escapes but sees Flaky and the idol in danger of sinking. Sniffles tries to decide who to save, but consumed with greed he chooses the idol and leaves Flaky to die. Lifty and Shifty crawl out of the snake pit and run into Sniffles. The three of them grab on the idol, but Wrappy shows up. His eyes glow as he begins a curse, causing the pyramid to fall apart. Sniffles runs out, but Lifty and Shifty are trapped inside the collapsing structure. Sniffles watches safely outside, relieved that he is fine, when the Sphynx's nose breaks off and crushes him. Lifty and Shifty emerge from the rubble and see the idol. They grab it and run off. Later at home, Lifty and Shifty place the idol with their other stolen valuables. They snicker over their victory, then hear the doorbell ring. They open the door and see an enraged Wrappy with glowing eyes. Shifty turns to stone and falls on Lifty, crushing him and breaking in half. Wrappy happily grabs the idol and hugs it like a teddy bear as he sleeps on a bed. Moral "Don't take what's not yours." Deaths #Toothy's body bloats from scorpion poisoning then pops. #Flaky drowns in quicksand. #Sniffles is crushed by the Sphynx's nose. #Shifty is turned to stone. #Lifty is crushed and splattered by stone Shifty. Trivia *This is Wrappy's debut appearance. *When Shifty breaks in half, his organs are seen (made of stone). Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 14 Episodes